The Sexbang
by kittensexbang
Summary: Danny Sexbang bangs another girl. But this time, it's different.
1. Chapter 1

"Would you like a glass of wine, darling?" Danny says walking towards me with a bottle of the finest wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. I look at him and smile.

"Why yes, I would love a glass." He walks over, pours the liquid into the two

glasses and hands one to me before he sits down on the couch next to me. I take a small sip of wine. _I can't believe I'm actually drinking wine with Lord Daniel Sexbang, in his huge mansion!_ I think to myself. The beautiful, sexy man sitting across from me is Danny Sexbang, a sex god among men. The rumors say that he can make a woman feel the most amazing pleasure she's ever felt with just a single glance. Of course, I had to see if the rumors were true, but so far all I've gotten from his glances was anxiety. I'm not sure if it's because I'm excited to be in his presence, or if it's just normal anxiety. Him calling me darling sure didn't help either.

Danny waves a hand in front of me.

"Um, are you alright?" I snap out of my talk with myself and smile at him.

"Sorry about that. I tend to space out and go into my own world sometimes." He looks at me with a seductive smile.

"Are you getting bored? Because I may be able to change that." I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I say, but instantly understand what he is getting at as soon as I do. I can be so oblivious sometimes.

Danny laughs and moves closer to me.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He puts his hand on my lap. My heart starts racing and I let out a faint laugh. He gets up quickly and walks across from me, playing with the ties on his beautiful blue kimono.

"May I ask you something?" He asks and I nod.

"What do you think about...buttsex?" Confused but also turned on, I reply to his question.

"To each their own I guess." I laugh softly and look down at my almost empty glass of wine. When I look back up, Danny is standing right in front of me now, and his junk is practically in my face. My heart, still racing, but now even faster. Even more turned on, I look up at his sparkling dark brown eyes, barely able to keep my focus.

"I was going to wait to tell you this, but it just can't wait." he says in a seductive tone. "You have the most gorgeous boobs that I have ever seen, and I want a taste of those peppermint creams." I feel my body tingling all over, and I'm so turned on I feel like I'm going to explode any second. I can't take it anymore. I want him to devour me like a turkey on Thanksgiving. I stand up and look him straight in the eyes. We stand there, intensly looking into each others eyes for a few moments. _Should I go for it, or wait for him to make a move?_ I think to myself. After of what feels like years of silence, Danny speaks.

"So, are you ready to have sex with a ninja?" Without hesitation, I nod and put my hands on his chest.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" He says with a smile. He grabs my hand and leads me into a huge master bedroom with a king sized leopard print bed in the middle. He pushes me on the bed then pulls me in close and kisses with me with such intense force I almost melt. After a few minutes of a hardcore makeout session, he rips off his kimono, revealing the pretty big boner in his America pattern underwear. I look down at the massive bulge between in legs, and my eyes widen.

.

"It's quite a sight to see, I know." Danny says with a smirk. I look up at him to see tears in his eyes.

"Are you...crying?" I ask, concerned.

"I'm a sensitive man. I cry before, during, and after sex." He wipes a tear from his eye.

"But that doesn't stop me from pleasing a woman."

"Do what you want with me." I say, waiting for him to pounce on me any second. Without hesitation, he pulls off my pants and slides into me. I feel the intensity of his impact in my vagina. I go numb for a second, unable to think. I moan as he ninja thrusts into me, harder and harder with each thrust. Then, out of nowhere, he starts crying. Wet tears fall on me as he thrusts into me. _Damn, he wasn't kidding when he said he was a sensitive man._ He starts to thrust faster, and my body aches in pleasure. I pull him beautiful Jew fro and moan as he keeps thrusting. I look deep into his eyes (which are now red from crying), as he plumbles me with his massive cock into my sweet vagina. He starts to moan, but it's very faint, telling me that he's almost at his climax. My hips move in rhythm with his, and I give him my all to help him reach his climax. His cries get louder.

"I...I…." He lets out a loud cry as he orgasams and comes inside of me. He slowly turns over and lays beside me. We say nothing for a few minutes, as we are both out of breath from the intense intercourse that we just had. I look at the clock on the dresser next to the bed and realize that it's only been three minutes. _That's weird, it felt so much longer than that._ I look at Danny as he puts his arm around me.

"Honestly, that was the best sex I've had in a long time. I didn't even need lube. It was a very smooth ride." Not knowing if that was a compliment, I just nod and smile. I rest my head on his chest, my body still tingling from what just happened. I hear him whisper something as he falls asleep.

"Next time, let's have buttsex." He says. I smile. I am okay with letting Danny Sexbang rip my ass open for his pleasure. Although I'm excited for next time and buttsex, I will always remember our first time. I even have little white memories that Danny implanted inside me to remember this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was amazing, as always!" Danny says to me, in between breaths. I look at his god-like face and blush.

"Thanks, I try." I reply with a sarcastic tone. Danny laughs and cuddles up to me.

The last few months have been pretty eventful for me. I met the legendary Lord Daniel Sexbang and we had steamy sex together. It was the most memorable experience of my life. I still remember the way he touched me for the first time, his hands tearing at my clothing like it was a heavy winter jacket on a hot summer day, the way he ninja thrusted into me like there was no tomorrow. Although he cried the whole time, I felt like my body was being touched by an angel. After that night, our relationship grew. We became connected, not just physically, but emotionally. We were able to tell when one of us was horny just by the way we walked. Almost every night, hardcore sex would take place, and it would be magical. To spice things up we'd have buttsex, which can make things pretty interesting. It's much more intense and requires an awful lot of lube, but in the end it leaves us both satisfied. Danny is a big fan of the buttsex, so we have it as much as possible. I've had it so much that my ass barely hurts when he sticks his dick inside my butthole. The lube helps make it a smooth ride as well.

Danny and I lay on his bed, wrapped in each others arms. I play with a strand of his curly, luxurious hair. After a few moments of silence, Danny sits up and stretches. After he cracks his knuckles he looks at me with a seductive smile.

"Ready for round two?" He says. Finally. I feel like I have been waiting years for him to say that. I'm ready for more.

"You know it." I say with a smirk. I sit up on my knees and wobble over to him, wrapping my arms around her neck. I start to kiss his neck when he pushes me back. Confused, I ask him what's wrong. _Why is he pushing me away? Isn't he the one who wanted to go again?"_

"What's wrong?" Danny takes my hands and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I think that we should spice things up a bit." _What does he mean by "spice things up? Does he want to have epic buttsex, like to the point where my ass is so sore from his powerful impact that I can't even walk? Maybe 69 until our tongues are tired?_

"What do you mean?" I ask with a puzzled look. Danny gets up from the bed and walks to the bedroom door.

"Oh, I'll show you what I mean." He opens the door and standing in front of him was Arin, Danny's Game Grump gaming partner and a close friend.

"So I heard you want to spice up your sex life." Arin says while winking at Danny. I get it now. Danny wants to have a threesome with Arin and I, and I have to admit, just the thought of it is turning me on.

"I thought we could do something different this time, so I called Arin and asked if he'd like to join us for some intense intercourse." Danny says.

"I couldn't say no. I could never turn down an offer to have my ass torn apart for Danny and his lovely girlfriend." Arin replies with a sly grin. Danny turns to me.

"Are you okay with this?" I take a quick look at Arin. He's a decent looking man, with brown hair down to his shoulders and face pubes that are attractive in a weird way. Definitely not a sex god, but he still seems like he would be great in bed. Of course, I can't refuse.

"Of course I'm okay with this. I've always wanted to have a threesome." Danny looks excited runs back over to the bed, with Arin behind him. He jumps on the bed and opens my legs wide. He looks back at Arin, who is just staring at the beautiful view between my legs.

"So do you want to take the front and I the back?" Danny asks him while slowly starting to tear up. Arin nods and climbs on the bed to me. Danny moves aside and Arin sticks his whole head between my legs. I feel a mix of pain and pleasure as he slowly sticks his head up into my vagina, cleaning me from the inside out. Danny grabs some lube from a dresser next to the bed and begins to load his already erect dick with it. Once he's finished, he stands me up and inserts himself into me from behind. I feel the full force of his massive throbbing cock into my anus, along with a little pain.

"This buttsex is just right." He whispers into my ear. I moan and look down at Arin, whose head is now fully inside of my vagina. I can feel the tickle of his beard as he licks me all over inside. I put my head back as I let the pleasure take over my body. Danny is filling my butt with his sweet love, crying while he does it. The more he cries, the harder he thrusts. I moan loudly as my ass rips apart for him. I feel like my anus is being teared apart by two wild beasts, but I don't care. Danny is the one ripping it apart, and that's all that matters. He keeps thrusting harder and harder until he reaches his climax. He releases his love into my butt and slides out of me. Arin is still in my vagina, doing his business.

"Arin, come on man. It's my turn." Danny says, wiping tears from his eyes. "Let me tear that p-" a crashing noise comes from the other side of the room. Arin rips himself from between my legs, covered in vagina juice.

"What was that?" I ask, frightened. Arin, who's face is dripping from bodily fluids, looks at Danny.

"Go check it out, Dan." Arin pushes Danny towards the sound of the crashing noise. He walks slowly over, with his hand out in front of him. As he gets closer, I see a black figure lurking in the shadows in front of him.  
"Danny careful!" I yell to him. The figure walks out of the shadows and towards Danny.

"Ninja Brian! You shouldn't scare us like that." _It was only Brian, thank God_ I think to myself with relief. Brian looks at Arin and I, then back to Danny.

"What's that Ninja Brian? You were watching our sexy show from the shadows when you couldn't take it anymore and had to join us?" Danny asks Brian. Brian nods, walks over to the bed and sits next to me. I look at him and smile. I've always wondered what having sex with Brian would be like. What's he like in bed? Does he have a big dick good for ninja thrusting? Does he make any noise, or does he stay quiet the whole time? I'm about to find out.

"So...does this mean a foursome? Cause I'm totally down with that." Arin asks.

"The more the merrier." Danny smiles and jumps on the bed. Without warning he slams his dick into me and starts to get his thrust on. Arin goes behind me and proceeds to eat my ass out, cleaning up all the extra semen that Danny left behind. Ninja Brian looks me straight in the eyes as he plays with my boobs in a circular motion. Danny cries and thrusts while Arin licks and sucks whatever he can down there. I moan louder and louder with each of Danny's thrusts, and once he reaches his climax and orgasams, I practically scream out bloody murder. My body is tingling all over and my vagina and butthole are throbbing. Danny pants loudly and lays over on his back. Arin and Brian do the same once they filled me with their white love. Arin lets out a huge breath.

"Well, that sure was something. I'm glad I could join my best friend Dan and his girlfriend in a sexy intercourse session." As soon as he says that he drifts off to sleep, muttering death threats to video game characters in his sleep. Danny just laughs and turns to look towards Brian.

"Thanks for joining us Ninja Bri-" But Brian is no where to be found.

"Where'd he go?" I ask looking around for him but find no trace of that quick little ninja.

"Who knows. He probably went to the zoo to go torture the animals or kill some innocent people. He'll come back eventually." He moves over to me and places his head on my chest.

"So fluffy." He says about my boobs as he slowly drifts off to sleep. I laugh softly then wince in pain. Everything below my waist feels like it's been torn to shreds but a pack of hungry wolves. It will definitely be even worse in the morning, but I'll live. I lay in bed thinking about the wild night I had, and how it escalated from two people casually having sex, to three and four. Yes, it was quite the night.

*A few weeks later*

I hate being sick. I've been in bed for the past week throwing up and can barely walk because I feel so dizzy. Something doesn't seem right, so I call up my doctor and ask to make a quick appointment to see if everything's okay. I get an appointment within the next hour and I head to the office. After a few questions and some tests, I sit alone in the doctor's office, waiting for my doctor to return. After what feels like hours, the doctor finally knocks on the door.

"Come in."

The doctor walks in, closes the door, and sits down. I look at her concerned.

"So? What did the results say? Am I overreacting to this whole thing or is it like, a deadly disease or something?" Part of that remark was sarcastic, but I also meant it. I want answers. The doctor just laughs.

"No no, its nothing bad at all. In fact, I would like to say it's good news." _Spit it out already!_

"Okay, so what's this "good news."" She looks at me and smiles.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a mother."


End file.
